


Стой прямо, говори правду

by Daisjo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Family Secrets, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Sith Rituals
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: Четырех падаванов отправили искать отступников, ищущих темных знаний. Погоня привела их на планету Коррибан.
Kudos: 57





	Стой прямо, говори правду

**Author's Note:**

> АУ, элементы ООСа, сияющий Энакин, авторские хэдканоны. Миссия на Коррибане упоминается в романе "Странствия джедаев: Последняя битва", однако ее обстоятельства изменены. Если название показалось вам отсылкой к романам Буджолд, то вам не показалось.

— А может, не надо?

— Если боишься, подожди нас у выхода, — усмехнулся Ферус Олин.

Энакин глубоко вздохнул и напомнил себе, что бить по голове товарища по миссии — плохая идея. Даже если товарищ ведет себя, как кретин.

— Я не боюсь. Но это ситхова Долина мертвых Лордов на ситховом Коррибане. Тебе не кажется, что немного осторожности не помешает?

— Нам все равно придется спуститься туда, — пожал плечами Тру Вельд. — Отступники ушли в Долину. У нас приказ поймать беглецов или, если не получится, убить. Как ты собираешься это сделать, стоя рядом с кораблем?

Его слова заставили Энакина снова бросить взгляд вниз, туда, где петляла между скал тонкая тропка. Ушли, ага. Что тут можно сказать? Только то, что его спутникам в области бытового идиотизма еще есть куда расти.

История одаренных не относилась к областям, которые Энакин штудировал днями и ночами, наверстывая многолетнее отставание от сверстников, но название «Коррибан» попадалось в учебниках слишком часто, чтобы не отложиться в голове. И ничего хорошего для джедаев это название традиционно не несло.

— Вспомните, о чем мы договаривались на корабле, — он снова попытался взять на себя такую непривычную роль голоса разума. — Спустимся на планету, а если обнаружим опасность, с которой не сможем справиться, возвращаемся на орбиту и готовимся перехватить отступников на взлете! Чтобы мастера могли разобраться сами и не беспокоиться, что те улизнут в последний момент! Дарра, ты же сама это предлагала!

— Да, — Дарра Тел-Танис спокойно кивнула. — Но, Энакин, я все еще не вижу опасности, от которой нам стоило бы бежать на орбиту. Да, здесь сильна Темная Сторона, а мыслить ясно становится труднее. И, тем не менее, с этим можно бороться.

С точки зрения Энакина, бороться у его товарищей получалось чуть лучше, чем никак. Слишком уж идиотскую идею они предлагали. Нет, у него и раньше, бывало, зудело внутри желание обозвать Феруса, Тру и Дарру придурками, но скорее за то, что о жизни вне Храма они знали маловато даже для джедаев. Инстинкт самосохранения у ребят до сих пор не отшибало, тем более настолько.

— Я читал, что в Долине похоронены самые сильные Лорды ситхов. И далеко не всегда они лежат в гробницах по стойке смирно.

Тру фыркнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Скайуокер, мы же связывались со станцией. На Коррибане давным-давно не регистрировали вспышек Темной Стороны. Это место было опасно от силы девять-десять веков назад. Не бойся. Все мертвые Лорды давно выветрились.

Кое в чем он не ошибался. Персонал орденской станции, висящей на орбите планеты с официальным названием Морабанд и деликатно намекавшей всем непосвященным, что навигационная обстановка внутри системы не способствует безопасности полетов, на запрос от храмового корабля ответил однозначно. Да, незнакомый транспорт спустился на поверхность в точке с такими-то координатами. Нет, выплесков Темной Стороны там не случалось уже почти тысячу лет. Ровный фон Силы, пусть и неблагоприятный для джедаев.

Тру был прав, но чувство опасности, не раз спасавшее шкуру Энакина еще на Татуине, зудело похлеще набуанских болотных комаров.

— Заблокируем выход из Долины, и пусть отступники там подохнут, — предложил он. — А то и сами вылезут и сдадутся, когда припасы доедят. Корабль-то их здесь стоит. Можно, кстати, кое-что в нем подкрутить, чтобы не взлетел.

— А толку? — Тру пожал плечами. — Он здесь не один. Угонят какой-нибудь из старых, который вдвоем вести можно.

И он снова был прав. Транспорт отступников и в самом деле приземлился на самом краю широкой ровной площадки, заставленной нестройными рядами из покинутых кораблей. Часть из них уже обветшала и годилась только на металлолом, часть еще поблескивала не слизанной пустынным ветром полировкой на обшивке. И это высокотехнологическое кладбище напрягало Энакина куда сильнее, чем отчетливый запах опасности из Долины. Если разумные существа прилетали сюда и оставляли свой транспорт перед входом, а потом к нему не возвращались, глупо надеяться, что они до сих пор любуются окрестностями, верно? Тогда какого хатта персонал станции не предупредил о возможной угрозе?

— Знаешь, Скайуокер, что-то ты подозрительно не горишь желанием гнаться за нашими целями, — насмешливый голос Феруса заставил вздрогнуть. — Мне приходят в голову только два предположения, и я даже не знаю, какое из них хуже. Или ты испугался Тьмы там, в Долине — что довольно странно, с твоим-то окрасом Силы — или просто хочешь, чтобы отступники добились своего.

— Заткнись, — процедил Энакин. Желание разбить ударом кулака эту наглую морду стало почти нестерпимым. Вот еще на миссиях ему не твердили, что для орденского падавана в нем слишком много Тьмы, гнева, страха и прочей ерунды!

— Ты действительно можешь подождать нас снаружи, — Дарра посмотрела на него с легким сожалением. — Раз чувствуешь, что не справляешься с давлением Темной Стороны. Заодно перехватишь беглецов, если они сумеют проскользнуть мимо нас.

Ферус скептически хмыкнул, и Энакин зло мотнул головой:

— Хатта с два вы от меня отделаетесь.

Тропа и вблизи оказалась узкой и нехоженой, заваленной кое-где обломками камней. В красноватой пыли, припорошившей сухую землю, то тут, то там отпечатались следы двух пар ног. Дарра присела на корточки, погладила отпечатки кончиками пальцев.

— Мужчина и женщина. Это они.

Энакин промолчал.

— Ну конечно, они, — тут же заявил Ферус. — Сюда не каждый день приезжают гости.

— Я имела в виду, что следы могли оставить наши учителя, — Дарра пожала плечами. — Но они не стали бы разделяться. К тому же, у мастера Энтаны размер ноги больше.

Долина раскрылась просторным коридором из красно-коричневых скал. Отвесные склоны вздымались по обе стороны от стремительно расширяющейся тропы, кое-где чернея провалами пещер. Большая часть из них несла на себе следы обработки: барельефы над входами, выщербленные ступени бесконечных лестниц, выцветшие росписи. Ветра, гонявшего пыль по посадочной площадке и почти замершего на тропе, здесь не было вовсе: воздух застыл, бездумно пропуская через себя тягучие потоки Силы и неяркие лучи жадной до тепла звезды Хорусет.

— Повезло, следы еще можно разглядеть, — Ферус притопнул ногой, подняв небольшое облачко мелкого песка. — Ну что, разделяемся? Двое идут за отступниками, двое караулят на случай, если мы упустим цель.

— Они ушли в одну из гробниц, — Энакин прикусил губу. Подозрительно ровная цепочка отпечатков тянулась к высокой лестнице и пропадала на ее ступенях. И гостеприимно приоткрытые двери в каменном массиве казались растянутой в голодной улыбке пастью крайт-дракона. Хатт, ну почему все остальные не чувствуют, что отсюда пора сваливать, и срочно? Впрочем, да, это в нем тут много Тьмы и страха, прочие-то ребята — нормальные джедаи. А как там говорила мастер Шаак Ти? «Не стыдись, что темнее сверстников, Энакин. Пока ты борешься со своими недостатками, им не взять над тобой верх. Лучше ищи в них преимущества. Например, ты ведь знаешь, что многим джедаям Тьма застилает взор? Не удивлюсь, если для тебя эта повязка на глазах окажется не столь плотной. Там, где для меня существует лишь непроглядная чернота, ты сможешь разглядеть источник угрозы. Я пойму только, что здесь сильна Темная Сторона, а ты догадаешься, когда и в какую сторону нужно отступать. Если научишься, конечно».

— Я вижу, — фыркнул Ферус. — Неудивительно, они же наверняка за запретными знаниями сюда полезли. Что, Скайуокер, не хочешь внутрь? Можешь подождать у входа. Скажешь потом мастерам, что испугался темноты.

Энакин втянул воздух сквозь зубы и с силой выдохнул. Феруса нельзя убивать. И калечить тоже нельзя. Даже по морде дать — и то не рекомендуется.

— Мы все равно не можем оставить их на произвол судьбы, — добавил Тру. — Ордену не нужно, чтобы лет через пять в галактике появилась еще пара ситхских Лордов, причем уже не мертвых.

— Гранта Омега — неодаренный, идиот, — Энакин подавил желание сплюнуть. — И эта чокнутая ученая тоже.

— Дженна Зан Арбор много лет исследовала природу Силы, — возразил Тру. — Мы не можем гарантировать, что древние знания Коррибана окажутся ей не по зубам.

— Поэтому хватит болтать и просто пойдем туда, — подытожил Ферус. — А то ты, Скайуокер, подозрительно тормозишь всю группу. Хочешь, чтобы мы не нашли беглецов?

Энакин недобро усмехнулся.

— Знаешь, Ферус, вот слушаю я тебя и думаю: какого хатта ты так рвешься в чужую гробницу? Многовековые мумии кажутся тебе красивыми или ты просто опасаешься, что наши отступники доберутся до Лорда первыми и тебе забытых темных знаний не достанется?

Выплюнутая в приступе раздражения фраза достигла своей цели: Ферус развернулся и с размаху ударил его в живот. Энакин легко уклонился и с наслаждением занялся самообороной. Уж что-что, а драться врукопашную он умел лучше Феруса. В глаз, по голени, под дых…

Он успел трижды обойти защиту противника и один раз получить в плечо кулаком на излете, когда понял, что их никто не собирается останавливать. Тру и Дарра, не обращая внимания на недопустимую на задании драку, спокойно шли к выглаженным временем ступеням.

— Стоять! — Энакин увернулся от очередной попытки Феруса сломать ему челюсть и коротко ударил того ребром ладони по шее. Падаван послушно свалился на землю. Тру и Дарра же, казалось, просто не расслышали окрика и так же невозмутимо поднимались по лестнице.

Вот сейчас Энакин от всей души проклял орденские традиции, не рекомендующие джедаям использовать любое оружие, кроме светового меча. Окажись у него нормальный станнер или бластер с парализующим режимом — было бы куда проще.

В Тру он бросил меч, спешно засунув под кнопку включения тонкий обломок песчаника и надолго ее заклинив. На секунду мелькнула мысль, что лишать себя шанса использовать оружие опасно, но, хатт, он не хотел, чтобы кто-то из падаванов, одурманенный, Силой активировал меч прямо в воздухе. Рукоять, привычно раскрученная телекинезом, ударила тифанцу в затылок и сбросила с лестницы в красную пыль. На секунду Энакину показалось, что в полете по эмиттеру меча пробежала синяя искра, но вглядываться времени не было: Дарра поднялась уже на десяток ступеней, и шаги ее все ускорялись.

Здесь пригодилась бы запрещенная темная техника удушения Силой, но Энакин ей не владел. Пришлось, перескочив через оглушенного Тру, запрыгнуть на оказавшуюся неожиданно гладкой и скользкой лестницу и просто столкнуть Дарру вниз. Девушка перекатилась легко, лишь разорвала тунику на левом плече об острый обломок камня. Взметнулась на ноги, выхватывая меч. Энакин тихо ругнулся про себя: пусть Дарра еще не обладала всем мастерством своего учителя, она оставалась падаваном известной фехтовальщицы Соэры Энтаны, и справиться с ней будет трудно.

— Зачем ты их убил? — во взгляде Дарры плескалось праведное возмущение. — Тебя одолевает Темная Сторона!

— Не убил, а просто уложил, — наставительно поправил Энакин, уклоняясь от взмаха клинка. Свой собственный меч он уже притянул обратно, но включать не рисковал: разблокировать кнопку активации лучше в более спокойной обстановке.

— Зачем?

Пришедшая в голову идея стала словами почти мгновенно.

— Чтобы предаться разнузданному разврату, — Энакин полюбовался на расширившиеся глаза Дарры и, перехватив ее за держащую меч руку, притянул к себе. — Как насчет присоединиться, милая? Джедаям только привязанности запрещены, а вот немного развлечься…

Секундный ступор противницы дал ему возможность ударить снова, применив рукоять меча в качестве кастета.

— Шааки безмозглые, — Энакин перевел дыхание, оглядывая Долину. Так, Дарра будет без сознания еще долго, Тру, кажется, тоже не собирается подниматься, а вот Ферус уже подает признаки жизни. Зря. Молчаливость и неподвижность идут ему куда больше.

Теперь нужно было собрать спутников и отнести обратно к кораблю. Причем лучше всего таскать не по очереди, а одной партией, чтобы не оставлять никого без присмотра. Придут еще в себя — и вылавливай их по чужим гробницам, как единственный адекватный… Энакин не хотел задумываться, почему на него давление Темной Стороны влияло куда слабее, чем на остальных. Не мешает — и ладно.

Поднять телекинезом сразу троих Энакин мог, но опасался, что потеряет сосредоточенность на узкой тропе и уронит кого-нибудь на камни. Пришлось потрудиться, длинным тросом привязывая падаванов друг к другу и формируя тем самым один левитируемый объект сложной формы. Разогнувшись и поведя рукой для лучшей концентрации на приеме, Энакин довольно кивнул. Так-то лучше.

Повернувшись к выходу из Долины, он только скривился, подавив желание выругаться. Тропы не было. Отвесные красноватые скалы высились почти до неба, скрывая в дрожащем воздухе отчетливо видимую до этого дорожку.

Ощущение опасности, которое он старательно отодвигал в сторону во время боя и упаковки спутников, стало еще сильнее, выросло до упершегося в спину холодного взгляда. Энакин вздохнул, положил привязанных друг к другу падаванов обратно в мелкий песок и, закусив губу, развернулся лицом к центру Долины.

— Приветствую Лордов Коррибана. Приношу извинения за то, что мы потревожили ваш покой.

Пыль под ногами пришла в движение, зашелестела под легким, почти неощутимым ветерком. Холод, оглаживающий спину, теперь проходился невидимыми пальцами по лицу.

— Надеюсь, наши неосторожные действия не оскорбили вас чересчур… — Энакин замялся, подбирая слова. Хатт, он никогда не увлекался риторикой, он даже на лекциях по теории переговоров от мастера Кеноби невольно уходил в себя, сдерживая зевоту! Кто же знал, что понадобится… — Чересчур, короче. В любом случае, мы приносим свои извинения и готовы покинуть Долину, не нарушая ваше… э-э-э… совместное уединение.

Последняя фраза прозвучала уже совсем глупо и где-то даже непристойно. За «совместное уединение» на какой-нибудь официальной встрече мастер влепил бы ему дополнительную лекцию по этикету. Хорошо, что сейчас его рядом не было.

Стылый ветер, неслышно поющий среди скал, сплелся в тихий шепчущий смех:

— Какой вежливый мальчик.

Энакин резко повернул голову. Белесые тени вынырнули из темноты между камнями и кружили теперь по отливающей кровью пыли. Тени казались блеклыми и безобидными: клочки утреннего тумана, прихотью ветра соткавшиеся в человеческие фигуры.

Ну да, конечно. Следовало догадаться, что просто так уйти им не дадут.

— Лорды, — он скомканно поклонился. — Мы ни в коей мере не претендуем на вашу добычу, в смысле, на тех двух идио… отступников, что зашли в одну из гробниц. Я доложу Ордену об их ужасной смерти, просто без подробностей.

Может, они вспомнят, что в Долине уже есть с кем поразвлечься, и свалят? Ведь может такое быть?

— Не претендуете? — Одна из полупрозрачных фигур скептически склонила голову набок. Туманный силуэт оформился целиком, оделся деталями, позволяя разглядеть хищные черты нечеловеческого лица, длинные волосы, странные доспехи явно парадного образца. — От твоих спутников я слышал обратное.

— Они осознали свою неправоту и глубоко раскаялись, — твердо сказал Энакин. — Как только очнутся, принесут вам извинения.

С борта корабля на высокой орбите, не раньше. Но принесут. Может быть.

— Вряд ли, джедаи не любят просить прощения у ситхов, — усмехнулся другой призрак, закутанный в длиннополые одежды с едва различимым растительным узором. — Но ты прав, что отступился от опрометчивых планов. Долина Лордов не отдает то, что сочла своим.

Энакин коротко кивнул.

— В таком случае, полагаю, нам лучше будет покинуть Коррибан и не мешать вам… — как вежливо и без пошлых намеков сказать «развлекаться», думай, быстро! — …наслаждаться радостью общения.

Кажется, это тоже прозвучало двусмысленно. Ну хоть не «совместное уединение», и то ладно.

Напоенный Тьмой и Силой ветер обвился вокруг тела, сотрясая мышцы противной мелкой дрожью.

— Что ты, дитя. Зачем уходить? Оставайся. Будет весело.

— Но недолго? — Энакин до боли в ладонях стиснул кулаки.

— Обижаешь, — лениво протянул еще один призрак: тонкая стройная женщина с собранными в высокий хвост волосами. — Мы немало времени оттачивали свое мастерство. Как раз наоборот: все будет долго и разнообразно.

Энакин резко вдохнул-выдохнул, разжал затекшие пальцы.

— Боюсь, что не смогу задержаться, Лорды. Живым свойственно спешить.

— И куда же ты торопишься, дитя? — вздохнули красные скалы. — Что тебя ждет такого чудесного там, в Ордене джедаев?

— Нотация о неподобающем поведении от мастера. — Сейчас эта перспектива казалась просто-таки восхитительной, и нет, о том, что корабль с взрослыми тоже спустился на Коррибан, он думать не будет. — И много-много лекций по истории одаренных, когда вернусь на Корусант.

Призраки тихо рассмеялись, заставляя пыль и песок шелестеть в такт своим голосам.

— Если уж хочешь учиться, тем более оставайся здесь, — посоветовал ему человек с растительным узором на плаще. — Мы не против поделиться знаниями с достойным.

Женщина с длинными волосами бросила на Энакина оценивающий взгляд.

— Пожалуй, неплохая идея, Аджанта. Многообещающий мальчик. Сильный, упрямый, думать умеет. Хороший Лорд выйдет.

Энакин подавил желание обложить мертвых ситхов на четырех языках по очереди. И эти туда же! Тоже, небось, считают, что он от рождения темный? Хвост от хатта им, а не хороший Лорд!

— Спешу вас разочаровать, но я немного джедай, — процедил он, стараясь сглотнуть и переварить растущее раздражение.

— Некритично, — отмахнулся призрак в тяжелом плаще поверх доспеха тонкой работы. — Лорд Кун тоже был джедаем. И Лорд Кел-Дрома. А уж Лорд Реван… Даже два раза!

— Ну а я, с определенной точки зрения, до сих пор джедай, — с усмешкой добавил призрак, которого назвали Аджантой. — Если рассматривать ситхов как расу, например.

— И все джедаи, переквалифицировавшиеся в ситхов, плохо кончили, — упрямо возразил Энакин. — А на Лорда Куна вообще потолок упал в процессе, я читал. Не уверен, что мечтаю именно о такой судьбе.

Разноголосый хохот отдался эхом среди скал.

— А я тебе говорил, Надд: с учениками нужно обращаться бережно и нежно, — попенял один призрак другому. — Смотри, какую репутацию ты создаешь обитателям Долины!

— Мы не будем ронять на тебя потолок, мальчик, — улыбнулась женщина, поправляя ворот туманных одежд. — Обещаю, что придумаю что-нибудь иное.

Не то чтобы это утверждение сильно порадовало Энакина, на самом деле. Падающие-то камни, если что, хотя бы телекинезом придержать можно.

— Видите ли, Лорды, я небезосновательно полагаю, что именно сейчас уроки в Ордене джедаев могут дать мне многое, что не предоставит Коррибан. — Внезапно пришедшая на ум идея заставила на секунду затаить дыхание, а затем слова потекли так легко, как будто он пару месяцев подряд тренировался исключительно произносить речи. — Причиной этому служит тот факт, что в Храме я обучаюсь всего около шести лет и по большей части вынужден был нагонять упущенный материал…

— Тебе не хватает базовой подготовки? — фыркнул широкоплечий нечеловек с древним клинком на поясе. — Мелочи. Нынешние джедаи, как и сектанты Линии Бэйна, забыли слишком многое, чтобы нормально ставить ученикам основы. Храм тебе здесь не поможет.

— Дело не в базовых навыках Силы, — возразил Энакин. Дождался, пока на него взглянут с интересом, и продолжил: — И джедай, и ситх, и любой иной одаренный существует в галактике, наполненной другими разумными существами. Он постоянно вынужден взаимодействовать с ними, и способы такого взаимодействия разнятся от поколения к поколению.

Кто-то из призраков, предугадав его дальнейшие слова, негромко присвистнул.

— Актуальный этикет, современная геополитика, новейшие тенденции макроэкономики и их влияние на повседневную жизнь, — Энакин слегка наклонил голову. — Эти и многие иные дисциплины я, сосредоточившись на наверстывании упущенного в области Силы, еще не проходил. И, при всем моем уважении к Лордам, вы не сможете преподать мне вышеперечисленное. Просто потому, что ваши, несомненно, глубокие знания в этих сферах имеют очень немного точек соприкосновения с современностью, в которой мне предстоит жить.

Он перевел дыхание и быстро окинул взглядом молчащих Лордов. Ну как? Сработало?

— По-моему, нас только что обозвали замшелыми маразматиками, — с легким сомнением заметил один из призраков.

— Ай, оставь, Карнесс, зато как красиво! — отмахнулась женщина с длинными волосами. — Да, мальчик, давно нас так не отшивали.

— И ведь не поспоришь, — усмехнулся призрак, названный Аджантой. — В современной геополитической обстановке мы и правда, гм… не разбираемся. Ладно, дитя, таких аргументов нам еще не приводили, считай, впечатлил.

На последних словах он дернул уголком рта, будто вспомнив что-то занятное.

— Иди, — кивнула женщина. — Возвращайся через пару лет, когда подучишься своей макроэкономике.

Энакин поклонился, краем глаза отметив вновь проявившуюся в душном воздухе тропинку. Повел рукой, поднимая в воздух до сих пор не пришедших в себя товарищей. Ладонь почти сразу налилась свинцовой тяжестью, рука безвольно упала.

— Дитя, — размытые в неярком солнечном свете призраки смотрели на него с отчетливым удовлетворением. — Мы отпустили тебя, но не твоих спутников.

Ну да, конечно. Все не могло быть настолько легко. Энакин снова вдохнул и выдохнул, передернув лопатками под взмокшей на спине туникой. Порядочный джедай начал бы сейчас повторять про себя кодекс для успокоения, но на Коррибане это вряд ли было хорошей затеей. Да и третью с четвертой строчки Энакин все время путал, когда нервничал.

— Это мои товарищи. Я не собираюсь бросать их здесь.

И о том, почему Ферус, Тру и Дарра до сих пор не очнулись, он подумает позже. Скажем, на орбите.

Воздух потяжелел, налился недобрым золотом хищных взглядов.

— Детеныш, не наглей, — посоветовал один из призраков. — Тебе разрешили идти? Так иди, пока мы не передумали. А то у тебя появится ненулевой шанс разделить участь своих друзей, будь ты хоть трижды потенциальным Лордом.

Энакин бросил взгляд через плечо. Тропа выделялась на скальной породе как никогда отчетливо, он мог проследить каждый ее изгиб. В щиколотку через плотную ткань штанов ткнулся лбом надежно оглушенный Ферус, гад и сволочь, не раз попрекавший Энакина происхождением, окрасом Силы и невежеством в вещах, очевидных для любого выросшего при Храме мальчишки.

— Я не собираюсь оставлять их здесь, — по звуку выдавил он через стиснутые зубы. — Нельзя бросать своих.

Ветер, еще недавно взвивающий легкие облачка пыли у ног, стих, оставив давящую на плечи полуторную гравитацию и душный свет Хорусета.

— Своих? — призрак, названный Аджантой, покачал головой. — Дитя, они предадут тебя, стоит вам добраться до Храма. Расскажут всем, что ты выжил на страшном Коррибане только благодаря запретным темным техникам и личному знакомству с половиной местных обитателей. Они и так считают, что из тебя не выйдет достойного джедая.

— В последнем пункте вес имеет только мое мнение, — отрезал Энакин. — А про выживание на страшном Коррибане… Я с удовольствием покажу менталистам Ордена свою память. Пусть оценят запретные темные техники прикладной дипломатии. Может, зачет по межкультурной коммуникации автоматом поставят.

— Вряд ли, ой, вряд ли, — усмехнулся кто-то, у кого Энакин разглядел только горящие под капюшоном глаза. — Переговоры с ситхами в список профессиональных компетенций джедаев не входят. Разве что агрессивные.

— Это уже нужно будет обсуждать с мастерами, — ровно ответил Энакин. — Я вернусь в Орден вместе со своими спутниками.  
— Если оставишь их, в Храме сможешь рассказывать о миссии все, что тебе вздумается, — вкрадчиво проговорила женщина. — Хочешь, мы подправим тебе воспоминания? Садоу и Надд прекрасно владеют менталистикой, да и я неплоха в этой области. Будешь помнить, что твои товарищи бросили тебя, скажем, под обвалом и сгинули в Долине. В их смерти не будет твоей вины, ни один джедай не придерется. И не придется врать, изворачиваться, чтобы не дать повода заподозрить себя в недостойном поведении. Станешь единственным спасшимся после тяжелой миссии, получишь уважение мастеров… Хочешь?

Энакин едва не отшатнулся от ее участливого взгляда.

— Нет! Я не меняю жизни товарищей на спокойное возвращение, — на последней фразе сбившееся было дыхание снова выровнялось. — И я несу за них ответственность. Не потому, что меня накажут за их смерть. Я сам вызвался ими руководить.

— Они тебе не подчиняются, — нечеловек с туманным клинком на поясе пренебрежительно дернул головой в сторону падаванов. — Не признают твое главенство. Не твои люди.

Вот с этим спорить было сложно. Во-первых, они все подчинялись мастерам, пока те не пересели на отдельный корабль, чтобы младшее поколение попрактиковалось в прокладывании гипермаршрутов без лишней подстраховки; во-вторых, Ферус оспаривал лидерство Энакина едва ли не каждый час. Но, хатт побери, он просто не мог развернуться к тропе и уйти, бросив ребят.

— Вы знаете, Лорды, — Энакин постарался отмерить в голос немного задумчивости и, похоже, отчаянно переборщил. — Во время перелета мои товарищи вели себя совсем не так, как на поверхности планеты. Да и на орбите они признавали мое право решать.

По крайней мере, штурвал отдали без вопросов и с ценными комментариями не лезли. Уже что-то.

— А мы видели лишь, как вы спорили и дрались по надуманным поводам, — женщина бросила красноречивый взгляд на лестницу, с которой скатились по очереди Тру и Дарра.

— Верно, — признал Энакин. — И я предполагаю одно из двух: либо Темная Сторона в этом месте чересчур давит на мозги среднестатистическому светлому падавану, либо вам, Лорды, было слишком скучно.

— Ты прав по обоим пунктам, дитя, — усмехнулся нечеловек в искусно украшенной броне. — Но не пытайся обмануть себя: мы не вкладывали им в головы ничего, не существовавшего там изначально. Всего лишь усилили имеющиеся чувства и мысли.

Энакин пожал плечами, надеясь, что движение вышло не совсем уж судорожным.

— Факт остается фактом. Пока мы были в космосе, ребята признавали мой авторитет. Приземлившись и попав под ваш контроль, перестали. Если учесть, что в это время за их слова и действия во многом отвечали уже вы… Я не вижу ничего странного в том, что мне не подчиняются Лорды Коррибана. Я скорее удивился бы обратному.

Кто-то из призраков восхищенно выругался на незнакомом языке.

— Наглеешь, мальчишка, — золотистый взгляд ударил прямо в глаза, слепя и заставляя ресницы подрагивать от напряжения. — Решай сейчас. Либо ты уходишь один, либо остаешься здесь вместе со всеми.

Ставший пронзительно-холодным воздух навалился на плечи, сгустился туманом Нижних уровней, не давая вдохнуть. Энакин закусил губу, вцепившись взглядом в золотое марево и до рези в ладонях сжав кулаки. Нет уж. Кеноби говорил, по сырой Силе он в Ордене разве что Йоде уступит. Так просто не задавите. Ударом меча призрака не убить, но если скрутить Силу как-нибудь позаковыристее, может, ему хоть подурнеет на год-другой?

— Я уйду, — слова прорывались через сведенное горло по одному, обдирая гортань. — Сейчас. Вместе со всеми.

Какая-то мизерная часть Силы, барьером вставшей между еще живыми и уже мертвыми, начала заворачиваться тугим клубком. Дайте только пару минут, и вам достанется. Главное, не упасть на колени. Почему-то это казалось Энакину даже важнее, чем втягивать в себя осколки смерзшегося в лед воздуха.

Противостояние окончилось так же резко, как и началось, заставив его пошатнуться и наступить на ладонь счастливо бесчувственной Дарре. Золотистые блики перед глазами пропали, лучи Хорусета пробились через мертвенный холод и с неуместной лаской прошлись по макушке. Энакин судорожно вдохнул и слизнул с прокушенной губы несколько капель крови.

— Сильный. — Он не видел, кто именно из призраков это говорил: мир все еще был подернут туманом. Зато хорошо слышал интонации: странно-одобрительные, с ноткой непонятной гордости.

— Сильный, — согласился другой голос. — И наглый. Чрезмерно наглый, я бы сказал.

— Я смотрю на это милое дитя и чувствую острый приступ ностальгии.

— По тому периоду, когда твой ручной фелинкс спорил с первой выведенной тук’атой за территорию, Аджанта?

— Я имел в виду собственную молодость, но твоя аналогия, КсоКсаан, мне тоже чем-то неуловимо близка…

Энакин встряхнул головой, возвращая миру ясность. Призраки до сих пор стояли вокруг, но их взгляды больше не заставляли вжиматься в землю от осознания собственной ничтожности.

— Забирай своих вассалов, дитя, — улыбнулся призрак, названный Аджантой. — И возвращайся, когда твой Орден тебе наскучит.

— Спасибо за приглашение, — непослушными губами проговорил Энакин. Нагнулся, потянувшись было закинуть всех троих падаванов себе на плечи, потом отдернул руку. Что это он, можно же телекинезом!

— Назовись, мальчик, — велела ему женщина. — Мы запомним и узнаем тебя, когда прилетишь.

Энакин длинно выдохнул. Они действительно считают, что после такого милого приема он еще хоть раз покажется в Пространстве ситхов? Да Лорды, похоже, редкостные оптимисты.

— Мое имя Энакин Скайуокер, — он помолчал и добавил для большей точности: — Джедай.

Тихий смех на несколько голосов был ему ответом.

— Дитя, у тебя же даже имя ситхское, — призрак, названный Аджантой, покачал головой. — Ну какой из тебя джедай?

— Не имя, а фамилия, — поправил его человек в военной форме незнакомого образца, раньше хранивший молчание. — На мое прозвище похожая.

— Нормальная у меня фамилия, — буркнул Энакин. Перед ним стояла сложная задача: расправить Силу, до сих пор скрученную в ту непонятную фигуру, которой он собирался ударить призраков, и перехватить товарищей нормальным и привычным телекинезом. — Татуинская.

— С весьма искаженного древнеситхского времен Нисхождения она переводится как «идущий по небу», — объяснила женщина. — Так что вы с Ремулусом практически тезки. Он у нас Поднявшийся в небо.

— Потому что создавал военный флот Коррибана из подручных средств, — добавил призрак в церемониальном доспехе.

— Угу, тезки, — Энакин несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, стараясь успокоить Силу и сознание. — Еще скажите, родственники.

Кажется, это были опрометчивые слова. Иначе с чего Долину на пару секунд заполнила многообещающая тишина?

— А почему бы и нет? — усмехнулся призрак в форме. — Ксаан, как насчет небольшого проверочного ритуала?

Женщина слегка наклонила голову.

— Ты же знаешь, Ремулус, я всегда не против помочь коллегам. Особенно если учесть, что развлечься с первыми двумя гостями мне не светит: Кресш не поделится. Идем, мальчик. Тебе вон в ту гробницу.

Энакин отшатнулся. Хатт, ну кто его за язык тянул? Все ведь почти получилось…

— Вы, кажется, уже определились с решением, — горло перехватило, и возразить вышло только через секунду молчания. Зато хватило времени подобрать подходящую замену отчаянному «Вы же обещали!».

— Да сможешь ты покинуть Долину, просто чуть позже, — отмахнулась женщина по имени Ксаан. Или КсоКсаан? Нужно будет как следует взяться за историю одаренных, когда он вернется на Корусант. — И вассалов твоих не тронем. В этот раз.

— Что-то я не понял, Леди, — заговорил еще один из молчавших ранее призраков — высокий, широкоплечий, в броне странного образца. — Мы что, действительно просто так их отпустим?

— А почему нет? — женщина по имени Ксаан пренебрежительно передернула плечами. — Джедаята абсолютно среднестатистические, к нам такие почти каждый век залетают. А мальчик еще вернется.

Ему стоило бы промолчать. Проглотить в очередной раз злость на то, что уже не только осторожные мастера-джедаи — даже коррибанские ситхи считают его потенциальным Темным Лордом. Но, хаттов хвост и все прилагающиеся к нему части — достало!

— Не вернусь. Я джедай, а не заготовка для очередного ситхского императора!

Глаза призрака полыхнули хищным огнем.

— Верно. Ты джедай. И сдохнешь тоже, как джедай!

От хлестнувшего по земле удара чужой ярости Энакин отпрыгнул, споткнулся о ноги Феруса и покатился кубарем, вздымая клубы красной пыли. Краем глаза он видел, что все прочие призраки чуть отступили, не вмешиваясь и заинтересованно наблюдая. Нашли, гады, цирковое представление!

Противник неспешно занес руку для следующей атаки, и копившиеся все это время раздражение и страх Энакина нашли наконец свой выход, вплетшись в ту самую, еще минут пять назад закрученную технику. Вывернутая спираль рванулась вперед, до предела напитанная Силой и подстегнутая недостойными джедая — да какая разница, главное, чтобы работало! — эмоциями. Призрак вздрогнул и беззвучно опал облачком редкого тумана.

Энакин молча осел на землю. Все. Вот теперь точно все. Сил не осталось даже на то, чтобы стоять. Если какой-нибудь полупрозрачный гад снова решит его грохнуть, отбиваться придется одними словами.

— Хорош, — медленно протянул призрак, названный Аджантой. — Дитя, а ну-ка повтори! Я не разглядел момент формирования.

— Обойдетесь, — сейчас Энакину было уже все равно, как его накажут за дерзость. — Боезапас исчерпан, ждите перезарядки орудия.

— Формировалось оно еще раньше, когда на него Садоу давил, — женщина по имени Ксаан подошла ближе, что-то сделала Силой — Энакин почувствовал проходящие по телу холодные жгуты энергии. Оказалось, что свою беспомощность он переоценил: судорожно вздернуть щит еще получилось. — Да, действительно, исчерпан. Неудивительно: развеять призрака на Коррибане, пусть и минут на десять…

— Вот сейчас я его и добью, — исчезнувший противник появился так же неожиданно, как и растаял. Энакин выплюнул хаттское ругательство, усилием воли вздергивая себя на ноги.

— Две с половиной, — поправил коллегу призрак в военной форме. — Уймись, Бэйн. Смирись: тебя победил мальчишка-падаван, причем посреди Долины, дающей похороненным здесь почти безграничную мощь. Да, вот теперь я вижу все преимущества Правила Двух, ведущего ситхов к славе и процветанию!

— Это не было победой.

— Сам себя сначала убеди в том, о чем говоришь.

К их разговору Энакин не прислушивался. Он просто пытался переварить то, что на одной из первых своих миссий без мастера умудрился напрочь рассориться с основателем современной ситхской линии. Потом плюнул и махнул про себя рукой. Он, в конце концов, не собирается идти в ученики к Дарту Сидиусу, а джедаям иметь во врагах ситхов не запрещено.

— Ремулус, так мне проводить ритуал? — уточнила женщина по имени Ксаан. — Или дадим мальчику потихоньку уползти со сцены, пока вы с Бэйном в очередной раз меряетесь величием и могуществом?

Энакин, как раз прикидывающий, утащит ли он волоком сразу троих ровесников, раздосадованно покосился на нее.

— Проводить, конечно, — спохватился призрак в форме. — Давай прямо здесь, а то я бы на месте мальчика после всего произошедшего в незнакомую гробницу идти не согласился. И вассалов его из ритуального круга выпихни, чтобы помех не давали.

От вспыхнувших в воздухе знаков неизвестного языка Энакин шарахнулся, едва не сев на кого-то из падаванов.

— Расслабься, дитя, ритуал определения родственных связей безопасен и не причинит тебе излишних неудобств, — произнес нечеловек в парадных доспехах. Энакин бросил на него подозрительный взгляд. Это что, была попытка успокоить?

— У него ж нет органических частей, чтоб ДНК сравнивать, — он покосился на призрака в форме.

— Материя вторична, мальчик, — отмахнулась женщина, продолжая ронять на пыльную землю светящиеся мертвенно-голубым знаки. — За эти века сменилось столько десятков поколений, что ни один стандартный анализ не покажет истины. Сравнивать нужно Силу.

Энакин вздохнул и снова уселся на мелкий песок. Ладно, сейчас его, по крайней мере, никто не стремится убить, размазать по окрестностям или утащить в гробницу. Вот покажет их непонятный, но очень темный способ генетического анализа отрицательный результат — и можно будет наконец уйти. А то он уже, кажется, даже бояться почти перестал от усталости.

Сам ритуал оказался не особенно впечатляющим. Засветились символы на земле под мерный речитатив чужого голоса, кольнуло что-то в груди морозной иглой. Поднять голову Энакина заставила внезапная тишина, отдавшаяся в сбереженных каплях Силы нехорошим предчувствием.

— Да! — Ппризрак в военной форме проявился совсем рядом: черты лица хищно заострились, глаза полыхают недобрым восторгом. — Моя кровь жива! Мой род благословлен Силой!

— Это ложноположительный результат, — мрачно предположил Энакин. Ну да, конечно. Чтобы хоть что-нибудь да пошло не по самому непредсказуемому из шаблонов? Не с его везением.

— У Ксаан не бывает ложноположительных результатов, — отмахнулся призрак. — Я не знаю, сколько генетических линий сошлись вместе и какие ритуалы проводили над тобой еще до рождения, но итог слишком красноречив для случайного совпадения. Значит, теперь мой род носит имя Скайуокер… Подходит. Бэйн, ты уяснил ситуацию, или мне намекнуть?

Основатель Правила Двух презрительно фыркнул и, резко развернувшись, расплылся туманным следом по направлению к одной из гробниц.

— Повезло Ремулусу. Спустя шесть тысяч лет…

— Уже минимум семь.

— Размножаться надо лучше, тогда и вам завидовать начнут.

— Куда уж лучше-то? У меня одних детей, между прочим, полтора десятка было!

Негромкие мертвые голоса сливались для Энакина в неразборчивый гул, переплетались воедино. Он потряс головой, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Не беспокойся. — На плечо опустилось что-то легкое и очень холодное, одним прикосновением вытягивающее из тела тепло и сводящее дрожью мышцы. Энакин вскинулся и увидел того самого призрака в военной форме. Как там его звали, Ремулус? — Тебя не тронут. Никто на Коррибане не посмеет поднять руку на мою кровь.

Энакин насмерть забыл, где и когда встречал имя оказавшегося у него в предках Лорда, но если подумать логически, флот Коррибана создавал, скорее всего, еще кто-то из Изгнанников. Неудивительно, что он имеет некоторый авторитет.

— Жаль, что я не знал об этом, спускаясь в Долину, — пробурчал он. — Не пришлось бы меряться… гм… величием и могуществом со всеми местными обитателями.

Ремулус негромко засмеялся:

— Зато ты показал себя достойно. Доказал собственную силу, а не только принадлежность к древнему роду.

Слов «как и подобает Лорду» не прозвучало, но Энакин их почти услышал. Это начинало уже отдавать дурной шуткой.

— Учтите, дедушка, — он решил опустить несколько десятков «пра», и плевать, если его приголубят молнией за дерзость, — я не буду Лордом. Как бы старательно вы все на это ни намекали.

Призрачная рука слегка взъерошила ему волосы, заставив вздрогнуть.

— Видишь ли, Энакин, понятие «Лорд» складывается из нескольких факторов. Здесь и сила, достаточная, чтобы выстоять под взглядами владык древности. Здесь и мастерство, достойное места на вершине — кстати, в этом пункте ты пока серьезно проседаешь. Здесь и светская власть, дающая право отвечать за своих вассалов и подчиненных перед миром и требовать от них верного служения… гм.

Молча согласившись с последним словом, Энакин бросил косой взгляд на спутников. Ферус спокойно сопел куда-то в макушку Дарре, шевеля дыханием ее волосы, и не подозревал даже, что зачислен в немногочисленные ряды вассалов рода Скайуокер. Вот бы то наваждение, что заставляет ребят не просыпаться, развеялось только на корабле!

— А еще одним, древнейшим признаком Лорда является умение создавать, — голос Ремулуса звучал чуть мечтательно. — Творить новое. Изобретать не существовавшее ранее. Готовность доказать, что ты способен не просто пользоваться достижениями поколений, но и сам оставишь после себя чуть больше, чем барельефы в родовом склепе. Новый вид животных или растений, боевая техника Силы, схема исцеления для ранее неизлечимой болезни… Вариантов столько же, сколько и одаренных.

Энакин резко выпрямился, с легкой паникой посмотрев на новоявленного родственника. Он ведь не хочет сказать?..

— Это не было созиданием. Я просто ударил по нему всей собственной Силой. И я точно знаю, что такое делали раньше! Лорд Кун развеял Лорда Надда на Явине-IV!

— Кун действовал иначе, через амулет, — отмахнулся Ремулус. — Твой способ, на голой мощи, мы видели в первый раз. Кстати, усовершенствуй его потом, у тебя половина выплеска на фоновое излучение уходит. Как поправишь и потренируешься, сможешь того же Бэйна не на две минуты развеять, а на пару недель.

Против воли Энакин кивнул. Это действительно необходимо. А то мало ли, отправят их еще куда-нибудь с миссией, а там ситхи. Хорошо хоть дедушка — хаттову задницу ему на любимый флагман вместо главного калибра! — похоронен на Коррибане, сюда Энакин по доброй воле больше не сунется…

— Мне жаль тебя огорчать. — Похоже, его мысли были слишком яркими и отчетливыми, иначе с чего бы этой желтоглазой заразе так улыбаться? — Но я умер в космосе и распался на молекулы вместе с кораблем. А для ситха, ставшего призраком не на планете, открыт весь мир. На Коррибан я просто прихожу повидаться с друзьями. Скучаю, понимаешь?

Энакин не удержался и произнес короткую тираду на хаттском, описывающую близких, но чересчур внезапных родственников. Почему-то он был уверен: просто завести себе аккаунт в голонете и периодически уточнять, как дела у внука, призрак не согласится.

— Я все равно не стану Лордом ситхов. — Он уже устал произносить эту фразу сегодня, но мало ли, вдруг на двадцать пятый раз сработает?

Ремулус с деланным безразличием пожал плечами.

— Не проблема. Стань Лордом джедаев, вроде были такие недавно. А я помогу.

— Отказ не принимается, да? — мрачно уточнил Энакин, все же поднимаясь на ноги. У него хватит остатков сил, чтобы дотащить ребят до корабля. Должно хватить. Счастливые люди: как отключились от дружеского удара по затылку, так и дрыхнут под чужим ментальным воздействием. Ни с мертвыми Лордами им пререкаться не приходится, ни нежданных родственников обретать.

Ремулус усмехнулся, пряча предвкушение в прищуренных глазах.

— Разумеется.


End file.
